


First Case

by Selbel



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: AU, D'Artagnan's first case, also i just wanted to get something up, but i am so tired that i dont care at the moment, officers, this is probably the worst thing i've written, whilst my internet still works, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selbel/pseuds/Selbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! in which they are police officers and D'Artagnan is new. His first case doesn't go as smoothly as he would have liked, but luckily his team members are supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Case

D'Artagnan's hands were shaking as the sound of the gunshot echoed throughout his head. He stared, with wide-eyes at the man lying dead on the floor with a bullet in his forehead. He did that. He murdered someone. D'Artagnan never thought he would kill on his first case, but he did and it made him worse than the criminal he just killed. He didn't realize he was shaking until Athos put his hands on his before taking the gun out of his tight hold. 

“Hey”, Athos said calmly, “look at me”

D'Artagnan struggled to tear his eyes away from the dead body that lay in a puddle of his own blood. Eventually his eyes found Athos' worried but cautious gaze, making him cringe at the thought about how much he screwed up in-front of his team leader. He would probably get told he wouldn't be needed anymore and after all the hard work and training, he would be fired. And all for one, huge mistake. He didn't even realize how erratically he was breathing until Athos put a hand on his shoulder and told him to take deep breaths. 

“Athos”, came the voice of Porthos, “is he alright?”

“Yes, is Aramis?”

Porthos nodded, “he will be. I've called an ambulance, should be here in a....”

D'Artagnan zoned out, his head was fuzzy with shock and his legs were shaking as the adrenalin wore off. He had a vague memory of being slowly led to the floor as his breathing came in gasping breaths. The young officer was overwhelmed with the fact that he had killed someone and fear as he thought about what it meant for his future. 

“I killed someone”, he blurted out frantically, grabbing onto Athos' arm for grounding and support. 

“You did”, Athos replied, “but you did it to save Aramis. Do you understand? If you didn't shoot, Aramis would be dead”

“I'm a bad person”, D'Artagnan's lithe frame shook even harder and he barely registered the older officer taking his jacket off and wrapping it around his frame tightly. 

“No, you're not. That man, the unsub, was a bad person, you are not. If you didn't shoot him I can guarantee you, you would feel worse than you already do now. You want to know why?”

“Why?”

“Because Aramis would be dead and that's worse than that scum-bag dying”

D'Artagnan didn't feel any better after that, he still shook uncontrollably and he felt so cold all over, like his body had been submerged into a bath full of ice-water. When the paramedics finally arrived, two of them checked Aramis over and one came over to where the young officer and the older sat on the ground. He took one look at D'Artagnan before swapping Athos' jacket for a bright orange shock-blanket. It warmed him up almost instantly, though he still shook. 

The young officer flinched as the paramedic – who was balding and had a rather large, round stomach – shone a light in his eyes. “I'm fine”, he persisted, trying to smack the man's hands away feebly. 

However, the paramedic simply ignored D'Artagnan and chose to address Athos instead, “He just needs some rest and then he will be fine.”

D'Artagnan was about to protest when Athos gave him a pointed look, effectively shutting him up. 

\--- 

Athos was making him tea as he lay down on the couch in his apartment, watching a show about werewolves. It was amusing but he wasn't paying much attention as he was too tired, both emotionally and physically. He hadn't expected his first case to go like this and he had a feeling he would remember this for the rest of his life. He exhaled loudly and rubbed at his temples as a tension headache formed behind his eyes. 

“Thank's”, he murmured to Athos as he took the warm cup of tea in his cold hands. 

“No problem”, the man sat down on one of the armchairs and quietly inspected the younger, “you're still shaking” 

“Guess so”

“You handled the situation today much better than most people would, you should feel proud of yourself for that”

D'Artagnan snorted, but wasn't amused, “I'm not going to feel proud for killing a man”

“But you should feel proud of the fact that you saved Aramis and got justice for the seven victims that the unsub killed” 

“I guess so.....I just need to process it”

“I'll tell you what”, Athos said rather suddenly as he clambered to his feet, “don't come back into the office for the next couple of day's, but you've got to contemplate talking to someone okay?” 

“Okay”, D'Artagnan replied, looking at the card Athos placed onto the coffee table before walking out of the apartment with a loud sigh. He would deal with everything later, but for now he just wanted to finish off this bloody episode that was making no damn sense to him.

\--- 

The stupid sun woke D'Artagnan up. He stretched, almost lazily, before decided he was ready to go back to work. Taking yesterday off to talk to a counselor had helped him a great deal and he was ready to do his job once-more and plus, he wanted to see how Aramis was fairing after his own ordeal. 

He walked into the building, feeling strangely nervous and found the team sitting at their desks. Porthos and Aramis were throwing a tennis to and from each other whilst Athos was typing furiously on his key-board with a concentrated expression on his face. He was probably going through their next case files, D'Artagnan thought gloomily. He put his back-pack on his desk next to Aramis' and smiled at his friends, hoping he didn't look as anxious as he felt. 

“How are you feeling?”, Porthos asked kindly.

“Much better”, he assured and looking at Athos, said, “I saw the counselor yesterday and it helped a lot” 

The man nodded his head before going back to what he was doing before, but D'Artagnan could tell he was comforted by this news because he didn't look as tense and angry as before.

“Do you mind if I have a word with you in private?”, Aramis asked and the younger officer followed him outside the doors, where there weren't many people. “I just wanted to thank you for the other day. I would be dead if it weren't for you. What you did on your first case is extremely impressive” 

D'Artagnan looked at Aramis closely, from the dark circles under his eyes to his bruised cheek and the gash on his forehead he looked like he had gone through an ordeal. From an outsiders perspective, however, it probably looked like he got into a pub-brawl. 

“I'm glad you aren't dead”, D'Artagnan admitted. 

“That makes two of us then. Also, I just want you to know that if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here as are Porthos and Athos”

“I know”

And he did. He hadn't known these men for very long, but on the one case that they had worked together he already understood them and he knew that if he ever needed to talk, they would be there for him. Just as he would be if they ever needed to talk. They weren't just a team, they were family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! :)


End file.
